Looney Cartoons
Looney Cartoons is a comedy, antic, fanon cartoon which stars characters from different shows. Rules *It suppose to be funny *no dying *no swearing *no goddmodding *Have Fun! Cast 'Main Cast' Tout le Monde! 'Sonic Fanon Cast' *Jack the Hedgehog *George the Fox *Bob the Echidna *Sarah the Hedgehog *Harry the Hedgehog *Anjelous the Vamphog *Toad the Hedgehog *Vitani the Lioness *Blaze the Hedgecat *Teniahk the Halfbreed Lioness *Bada the Gorilla *Bing the Gorilla *Ginger McMuffin *Little Zippy Dynoroni *Maxie Flippercorn *Sadie the Dog *Rutt the Moose *Tuke the Moose *Stardust the Hedgehog *Kai the Hedgehog *Ichabod the Rhino *Selina the Echidna *Abby the Hedgehog *Laura the Fox *Michelle the Cat *Zoey the Rabbit *Patricia the Skunk *Bessy the Skunk *Molly the Bat *Marsha the Bee *Victoria the Bat *Nina the Skunk *Anna the Skunk *Penelope the Skunk *Darkstorm the Halfbreed *Rapid the Hedgehog *Sakura the Hedgehog *Krinkinko the Hedgehog *Pheya Fence the Duck *Rosa Fence the Leporad Geecko *Sweer Scent the Skunk *Axebox the Legend *Droget the Frog *Black the Cat *Charmix the Mongoose *Kimiko the White Wolf *Kimyko the Lycan *Xenorahk the Hunter Xenomorph *Sppedy the Porcupine *Brittney the Cat/Wolf/Dog/Fox *Flower "Karina" Prower *Butch the robo-frog *CJ the Hedgecat *Lilly the Waalaby *Ace the cyborg Frog *Ruby the Porcupine *Plasma the Hedgehog *Kai the Fox *Axel the Hedgehog *Eva the Hedgegoose 'Sonic Cast' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Rouge the Bat *Big the Cat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Tikal the Echidna *Sonic the Werehog *Dr. Eggman *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot *Julie-Su *Lien-Da *Nack the Weasel *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox 'Looney Tunes Cast' *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Elmer Fudd *Tweety *Sylvester *Foghorn Leghorn *Pepe Le Pew *Wile E. Coyote *The Road Runner *Marvin the Martian *K-9 *Porky Pig *Speedy Gonzales *Yosemite Sam *Taz the Tasmanian Devil *Charlie Dog *Rocky & Mugsy *Michigan J. Frog *Hugo the Abominable Snowman *The Honey Mousers (Ralph Crumden & Ned Morton) *Hippety Hopper *Elvis & Mama Gorilla (only in Amy of Wrath) *Pappy & Elvis Chicken Hawk *Lola Bunny *Tina Ruso Duck *Witch Lezha *Gossamer 'SpongeBob SquarePants cast' *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *King Neptune (Only in the Looney Cartoon Movie) *Mindy (Only in the Looney Cartoon Movie) *Karen the Computer W.I.F.E. 'Ed, Edd n Eddy Cast' *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Eddy's Brother *Rolf *Johnny 2x4 *Jimmy *Sarah 'Bionicle Cast' *Reidak *Hakann *Vezok *Zaktan *Avak *Thok *Vezon *Makuta *Roodaka *Sidorahk *Toa Vakama *Toa Tahu *Mata Nui *Ackar *Vastus *Kinna *Krekka *Nidhiki 'Hero Factory Cast' *Meltdown *Xplode *Thunder *Corroder *Rotor *Drilldozer *Jetbug *Nitroblast *Waspix *Raw Jaw *Fangz *Scorpio *Von Nebula *Fire Lord *The Witch Doctor 'Mario Cast' *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser 'Garfield Cast' *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Nathan (Only seen in Hedgie Rescue) 'Total Drama Cast' *Owen *Gwen *Heather *Duncan *LeShawna *Geoff *Izzy *DJ *Lindsay *Bridgette *Trent *Eva *Harold *Courtney *Sadie *Beth *Cody *Tyler *Katie *Justin *Noah *Ezekiel *Chris McClean *Chef Hatchet *Alejandro *Sierra 'Phineas & Ferb Cast' *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Perry the Platypus *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeremy 'The Leauge of Super Evil Cast' *Voltar *Red Menace *Doktor Frogg *Doomageddon 'Chowder Cast' *Chowder *Mung Daal *Shnitzel *Panini *Gazpacho 'Ying Yang Yo Cast' *Yin *Yang *Yo *Carl *Yuck *Smoke *Mirrors 'T.U.F.F. Puppy Cast' *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell 'Fanboy & Chum Chum Cast' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Boog *Lenny 'Kick Buttowski Cast' *Kick Buttowski *Brad Buttowski *Jackie 'Courage the Cowardly Dog Cast' *Courage *Muriel *Eustace *Katz 'Johnny Test Cast' *Johnny Test *Dukey *Susan Test *Mary Test 'Fairy Odd Parents Cast' *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Foop 'Fish Hooks Cast' *Milo *Bea *Oscar 'Jimmy Two Shoes Cast' *Jimmy *Beezy 'The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Cast' *Billy *Mandy *Grim 'The Simpsons Cast' *Homer *Marge *Bart *Lisa 'Metalocalypse Cast' *Nathan Explosion *Pickles the Drumer *Skwisgar Skwigelf *Toki Warthoon *William murderface *Numbler *Twinkletits *General Krowser *Dethkloks Finacial Adviser *Mr. Selatcia 'The Penguins of Madagascar Cast' *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private *King Juilen *Maurice *Mort *Dr. Blowhole 'Donkey Kong Cast' *Donkey Kong *King K. Rool *Klump *Krusher 'Back at the Barnyard Cast' *Otis *Pip *Pig *Freddy *Peck 'War of Monsters Cast' *Congar *Keneticlops *Togera *Robo-47 *Preytor *Agamo *Magmo *Ultra-V *Raptros *Zorgalon *Goliath-Prime *Vegon *Cerebulon 'Toy Story Cast' *Woody *Buzz *Lotso 'Rio Cast' *Blu *Jewel *Rafeel *Nigel *Nico *Pedro 'Tom & Jerry Cast' *Tom *Jerry *Spike *Tyke 'Mickey Mouse Cast' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse 'The Ant & the Aardvark Cast' *Aardwark *Charlie the Ant 'Timon & Pumbaa Cast' *Timon *Pumbaa 'The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Cast' *Juniper Lee *Ray-Ray Lee *Monroe *Jasmine Lee *Ophelia Ramirez 'Rocket Jo Cast' *Rocket Jo EPISODES *Episode #1: Hedgehog Hunter *Episode #2: Sweet Hedgehog of Love *Episode #3: Amy Gone Batty (Based on Gone Batty) *Episode #4: Operation H.E.D.G.E.H.O.G *Episode #5: Hedgehog Lift (Based on Hare Lift) *Episode #6: Catastrophic Blast *Episode #7: Ali Baba Amy (Based on Al Baba Bunny) *Episode #8: BroomStick B.F.F.F.L (Based on Broomstick Bunny) *Episode #9: Abominable Snow Hedgehog *Episode #10: Sonic Crazy Category:Looney Cartoons